


Everything I Had To Know (I Heard It On My Radio)

by soberstars



Category: Captain America (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, Actor!Steve, Alternate Universe, Bisexual Steve Rogers, First Dates, Gay Bucky Barnes, Getting-Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Natasha Romanoff is a Good Bro, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Radio Stations, Set Ups, Singer!Bucky, Steve is a mess, Thirst Tweets, Twitter, and so is the author, author wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberstars/pseuds/soberstars
Summary: Steve Rogers, an upcoming actor, gets booked on NYC's favorite radio show. Cue Peggy Carter, Natasha Romanoff, Maria Hill and their matchmaking skills.





	Everything I Had To Know (I Heard It On My Radio)

**Author's Note:**

> hi!
> 
> so this is my first stevebucky au, second one shot i've written, so please, go easy on me and have very low expectations before reading this. inspired by this tweet! title taken from radio gaga by queen!

Steve was nervous. This was his first live interview and he was so damn scared he's gonna mess up. It's not like he was at some big name radio station; a smaller (but known citywide) NYC station, on a weekly show where new artists can get good exposure, but it was fucking hard to get in. Steve would have to thank Peggy for this; she knows someone who is the girlfriend (Steve vaguely remembers her name, Maria) of the host, Natasha Romanoff. And Peggy can be really fucking persuasive.

So there he was, sitting in a chair in front of Natasha 'call me Nat' Romanoff. About to go on air. 

"You can send one last tweet if you'd like," Nat commented and Steve really fucking hoped she hadn't seen his Twitter. He had about ten thousand followers, most of them fans of his work. Also, Bucky Barnes wasn’t on Twitter, so he freely tweeted about him. Every day. 

Steve had a tiny crush on said singer, has accidentally (thanks to Sam) seen him live once and has been obsessed ever since (especially after he found out he was gay; gay rockstars were pretty rare) And he expressed it on his Twitter. Bucky had no idea he existed, didn’t even have a Twitter profile, so he really didn't think he'd ever get in trouble for this.

"Yeah, no, that's fine, thank you, though," Steve replied politely and adjusted his posture, leaning more towards the microphone.

"We're on in three, two, one," Maria said from the other side of the glass and Steve took a shaky breath.

"Hello, New York City, this is Natasha Romanoff, joined by the wonderfully talented Steve Rogers! You can recognize his name from the new movie, The Winter Soldier, in which he plays Chris Evans, the protagonist's love interest. So, Steve, tell us a bit about your role," Natasha smiled encouragingly and Steve nodded.

"Hello everyone, I'm happy to be here," Natasha nodded at the revised line. "So, Chris is one of the key characters; he works at a spy agency and he knows Sebastian, the Winter Soldier, from their childhood. He thought Sebastian was dead but when he showed up to assassinate him, he recognized him and got him to remember their shared memories. He gives shelter to Sebastian and they fall in love, basically." 

Natasha hummed, "So, this is a major step in Hollywood; an action movie having a gay main character; did that influence your decision to take the role?" 

"Of course. I'm openly bisexual, very similar to my character, no spoilers though," he laughed and so did Natasha. "I'm really happy LGBTQ+ people are being represented outside rom-coms." 

"I'm glad it's happening too, it's really important for our community." 

Steve smiled. So far, Natasha was really easygoing and fun and hadn't brought up his social media platforms.

"I couldn't help but notice that you're very active on social media, especially Twitter." Steve spoke too soon. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, I think it's a great way to connect with your supporters and fans. I love talking to my followers, they're incredibly supporting and, based on the fan arts I've seen, utterly talented. They constantly tell me about their days, how they've met their friends through me and it's astonishing. I'm glad I can connect people and help them make friends," Steve said, strictly avoiding Bucky Barnes.

"So, I'm gonna quote this tweet of yours, is this also connecting with fans? 'If you look like this, please direct message me.' And four pictures of..." Natasha trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

"Bucky Barnes." Steve finished. "I've been a fan of his for a while now, and been tweeting about him ever since. I think it also influenced my fans, who, by talking about someone the way they talk about their faves, saw me as one of them."

Steve desperately hoped he dodged every further question that could arise, praying silently that Natasha moves on. Of fucking course she did not.

"Would you say he's your celebrity crush?" Natasha wiggled his eyebrows and Steve wanted to strangle her. 

Again, he cleared his throat. "Yes."

"What would you do for him?" Her hands glided across the screen in front of her but Steve payed no mind to that. He was 100% screwed at this point. This is gonna be why people remember him. He's the guy with the crush on Bucky Barnes. 

To be fair, he planned on deleting the tweets right after the interview. The people who listened would've probably looked him up, found his Twitter and followed him. His fans would've understood his point of view and would've agreed that deleting those tweets was his best option. 

He was in too deep. No way back, might as well go down with a banger line, hoping that after he most likely goes viral, he'll get some kind of exposure, from stan Twitter, who would think he was hilarious. And would probably be called a stalker by locals. Bad exposure is also exposure, isn't it? So he went down proudly.

"I'd most likely do anything for him," he said and made eye contact with Natasha, who was... typing a message to someone? She didn't look like she wanted to answer. Steve sighed, for the thousandth time. He just singlehandedly ended his career.

"Define anything," a voice said and Steve jumped in his seat. He definitely knew who that was. And wished that it was a pre-recorded message, that Natasha knew what his answer would be and got Bucky Barnes to say this for a voice message.

"Steve? Are you there?" Bucky Barnes asked. Definitely not pre-recorded.

"Uh, yes I'm here," his voice was unsteady and he felt like passing out. 

"So... Wait, hold on, this isn't personal enough," Steve didn't know what the fuck he meant. But then suddenly he did because the door opened and Bucky Barnes walked into the studio, wearing tight black jeans, a white tee that definitely was two sizes smaller and a leather jacket. His hair was braided to one side and Steve wanted to scream. Especially when he saw Natasha recording the moment on her phone.

"Hello," Bucky said, sitting down on the rolling chair next to Steve. And rolled closer to him, shoulders almost touching. Steve was dumb to think he wouldn't need his inhaler.

“H-hi,” Steve stammered. 

Bucky placed a hand on Steve's microphone. “Everything alright? I really didn’t want to give you an asthma attack,” Steve’s breathing slowly started to even out but the fact that Bucky knew he had asthma kind of made it a bit worse. Nothing he can’t bear, though.

“‘M fine, thank you, though,” Steve smiled. Bucky smiled too.

“So, if you boys are quite done, I would still have a few questions,” Natasha smirked and Steve wanted the ground to open up under him and swallow him whole. 

“Go ahead, Nat. Steve and my attention are on you.” Steve’s attention was not on Natasha Romanoff. 

“Did we manage to surprise you, Steve?” Natasha asked.

“Very much so, I never expected this to happen,” Steve said, now way calmer than a few seconds ago. He could totally get through the rest of the interview with Bucky Barnes’ shoulder pressing up against his and Bucky Barnes glancing at him every two seconds. He could do this. 

“That was our intention. So, where were we? Oh, yes. You connecting with fans on social media.” Bucky leaned over to Steve.

“Is she livestreaming this on… Instagram?” Steve’s eyes widened and almost ripped the phone from Bucky’s hands. There was, indeed, a notification that said that Natasha has started a live video. Steve was even more embarrassed, because this meant most likely everyone see him almost have an asthma attack from seeing a hot guy live. Fantastic. 

“Let’s have a lighting round as a closing of this interview. I’m gonna ask questions, and both of you have to answer as fast as you can. Ready?” Steve and Bucky both nodded. Bucky’s shoulder nudged Steve’s. Steve blushed. 

“Where were you born?” 

“Brooklyn.” They answered at the same time. Steve’s stomach did a few flips. 

“Favorite movie?”

“Clueless,” Steve replied. 

“The Winter Soldier,” was Bucky’s answer. Steve was taken aback. Bucky smiled innocently and shrugged.

“Ideal first date.”

Bucky beat Steve this time. “A walk in Central Park and dinner afterwards.” 

“Theater.” Bucky’s legs touched Steve’s. 

“Favorite radio show host?”

“Natasha Romanoff,” they replied and Natasha rolled her eyes.

Someone knocked on the glass separating the studio and the people outside.

“Well, sadly, that’s all we had for today. I’m happy both Steve and Bucky joined us, and I really hope we get to hang out again soon. Natasha Romanoff, out.” 

“Great show, boys. I think you just got us to be the #1 radio station in America,” Peggy and Maria walked in. 

“Did you know about this, Peg?” Steve asked accusatively. 

“Of course she did. She was the one who told me to ask Bucky to be on. She even sent me screenshots of tweets of you thirsting over him,” Natasha replied, and Steve's cheeks grew hot. He abruptly stood up. 

“Which I haven’t seen, by the way. Would love to know what you have to say about me, Stevie,” Bucky stood up as well, and Steve, again, felt his cheeks burn. 

“They’re very juicy-“ Steve cut Maria off.

“How about you all just leave me to die of embarrassment in peace? Haven’t you humiliated me enough?” Steve groaned, one of those fake ones which meant he didn’t mean what he said. Deep down, he knew he was glad Peggy got this set up for him. She had his best interest in mind. 

“You think this is humiliating? Have you heard any of my shows where I co-hosted with Natasha? I’ve got kink-shamed for about three sentences per show, half of which weren't even about my kinks,” Bucky said and Steve was glad Bucky didn’t find him weird or wasn’t creeped out by him. That was a plus.

“Well, how about we leave you two to actually get to know each other while we look at the response? I think you’re already trending on Twitter. Your followers did you good by shipping you two together, Steve. Everyone fucking loves it, I’m sure.” Steve buried his face in his hands and waited for the three girls to leave.

“Look, if you really feel humiliated, I can get this whole thing to die down. Seriously, I can ask Natasha and-“

“Don’t worry. Even if I were to blame someone, it’d be me. I mean, I was the one who publicly posted those tweets. And I should be the one ready to help you out in anything. I’m surprised you don’t find me a creep.” Bucky laughed.

“I don’t. I actually find you pretty cute.” Steve blushed. Bucky’s hand inched towards his.

“I mean, you obviously know I find you hot as hell.” Bucky grinned. And took Steve’s hands. 

“Would you like to see Hamilton, the musical with me? I heard it’s playing on broadway.” Steve looked up at Bucky.

“Only if you walk in the park with me and get dinner after.” Bucky’s smile widened. 

“Fucking finally!” Someone shouted, breaking their moment.

“Did you…” Steve started.

“…set us up?” Bucky finished.

“Already finishing each other’s sentences. Fucking cute. Yes, we did, dumbasses. Bucky thought stalking your Instagram would get him closer to you. And you thought subtweeting Bucky would get you anywhere near him. We had to do something,” Natasha replied, rolling her eyes.

“Wow, thanks for exposing both of us. I also can’t believe I’ve never seen your Twitter profile.” Bucky’s face turned into a frown.

“I’m so fucking glad you didn’t,” Steve laughed, and pulled Bucky in for a hug. 

“So, Hamilton?” Bucky asked, pulling back. Steve nodded. 

“Before you go; you’re the #1 trend worldwide. Good luck trying to keep a low-profile,” Maria grimaced and Bucky shook his head.

“I ain’t trying to be low profile at this point, Maria. Ladies,” he bowed his head and gently pulled Steve towards the exit. The smaller boy waved and caught up with Bucky.

 

____

 

Later that month, Bucky registered on Twitter. 

“@SteveRogers: the better half of #stevebucky finally made a twitter! pls tell him to stop posting thirst tweets of me and trying to use stan twt language. @BuckyBarnes”

"@BuckyBarnes: steve rogers youre v hot uwu lmao lol stan!! wig!!!! lungs!!!!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry u had to read this. i promise i'll try to get better at build-ups and i'll try to improve my descriptions of situations and looks as well so stick around so u can see me improve


End file.
